


ObeyMemember Day 8: Pranks!

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat Ears, Diavolo knew what was up, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Can't keep a straight face, can you.
Series: ObeyMemember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	ObeyMemember Day 8: Pranks!

Arbor desperately held his breath, hand over his mouth as he did his best to look nonchalant. Solomon, who was sitting across from him, wasn't fairing much better. The two were sitting in the Demon Lord's castle, invited over for tea, and Lucifer happened to be here too. And Arbor didn't have enough self control to continue being in the man's presence. Especially not with Lucifer pacing around the room, giving the two sorceror's a full view. Both Solomon and Arbor immediately made Shoshone signals when Diavolo walked in, Lucifer being non the wiser.

"Oh, Diavolo. Have you seen my overcoat? I just can't seem to find it." Lucifer said, hand on his hips. Diavolo's eyes went up, and then down. His lips twitched. Arbor shot him a warning glare, but he didn't have to worry.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucifer. Have you looked under the tea table? You know how space and time get odd when sorceror's are around." Diavolo said, voice completely natural.

Lucifer got down on his knees and looked under the table, putting the magical cat tail attached to his ass on full display. Solomon made some sort of inhuman noise at the sight, and immediately coughed to hide the sound. Arbor was grinning ear to ear, and Diavolo seemed to just be enjoying the view.

Lucifer surfaced once more, cat ears twitching in annoyance on his head. 

"Nya! It's not there!" Lucifer said, unaware of anything wrong with that statement. Arbor couldn't help but wheeze, breaking first out of the three other beings in the room. Once Arbor fell over the edge, Solomon followed. It was only Diavolo who managed to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Lucifer looked confused, glancing between the two.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeh~ nya~ uwu~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry this was so short, but it just be like that sometimes. I hope tomorrow will glean more inspiration for me!
> 
> Leave a comment for motivation!


End file.
